Twisted Love
by Gengar0817
Summary: Even if they weren't normal and their relationship was twisted, they could still act like normal people. Stan could tell that they truly loved and cared for each other as could Kyle. Bunny and hint of Style. I own nothing.


Kenny was the man-whore of the town when he was in middle school. In high school, he was the bad boy who somehow always managed to be in the top 10 students in his grade. He had less sex than from middle school and didn't drink or do drugs anymore.

However he did sell fellow students drugs and alcohol, and he also skipped classes but just enough not to have makeup hours. As well got into some fights but only if necessary, as he often said that if they do somehow manage a blow he doesn't want his moneymaker ruined.

Many people said he was in a dangerous gang and killed people or that he was a drug lord and that school was his cover. However, the real truth was that he joined the mafia and was the left-hand man to one of the most powerful groups. The right-handed person to his boss was a childhood friend.

Kenny never tried to get into anything that he couldn't get himself out of and it had been that way since he was little. However, joining the mafia was something he probably could never leave peacefully. He graduated high school with good grades and even had colleges send him scholarships.

He never went to college and instead was taught by the gang members. He had found the person he wanted to spend his life with and his boss knew about them. His boss was going to have dinner with him and his soulmate. The right-hand man was going to be there and so were two guards. However, the guards were going to wait in the car outside and just the right-hand man and his boss were going to eat dinner with them.

He got home roughly an hour before his boss showed up and was at this moment showering. He took only 10 minutes to shower and changed into some pants with a few intentional rips and a shirt that had some tears. He walked into the kitchen to see Butters humming to himself as he stirred the noodles.

"What's for dinner love?" Kenny asked as he wrapped his arms around Butters's waist. Said boy jumped a little before he turned and kissed Kenny's cheek and then went back to stirring.

"I'm making spaghetti tonight." He said as he looked at the already done meat. He had already seasoned and was mixed in with the sauce.

"I hope your boss doesn't mind how spicy it is." Butter added softly as he gave Kenny a taste of the sauce. True Butters did make his stuff on the spicy side but not by a lot.

"He should be fine love," Kenny said as helped Butters by getting the bread from the oven. He had made garlic bread with cheese and it looked to be done. Thankfully the noodles had also finished and he had strained them to get rid of the water.

He then put the meat with the tomato sauce into the pan with the noodles. He mixed it and he then put an equal portion on to 4 separate plates with a piece of the garlic cheese bread. As he finished up the last plate the doorbell rang.

"That's probably my boss," Kenny said as he left the kitchen and opened the door. They had a small house with the dining room next to the entrance and on the opposite side was the living room. Next to the dining room was the kitchen with a door connecting the two.

Kenny opened the door to be greeted by his boss, Stan, and the right-hand man, Kyle.

"Kenny, how are you doing?" Stan said as walked into the house and took off his shoes in the entrance.

"I'm doing good. How are you?" Kenny said as he leads both the men to the dining room after they had taken their shoes off.

"You'll do know that we played together as children right? You don't have to be so formal." Kyle said as he sat down at the table.

"I'm good Kenny. Kyle, we can pretend to not know each other." Stan said as he took the seat to Kyles' left. Kyle rolled his eyes and watched Kenny leave to the kitchen area.

"Do you know what his special lady looks like?" Kyle asked Stan as he curiously started forming ideas of the girl based on Kenny's preference.

"Probably as either a big butt or boobs or both," Stan said offhandedly as Kenny walked in with two plates.

"We have water, milk, soda, apple/ pomegranate juice, or nothing. Which one you'll want to drink?" Kenny asked as he sat the plates in front of Stan and Kyle.

"There's no alcohol option?" Stan asked a bit surprised.

"My beloved doesn't drink alcohol and didn't like me drinking it either," Kenny said as he waited for their drink choice.

"We'll both have water," Kyle said as he looked quizzically at Kenny. Kenny nodded and left coming back with two more plates. He placed his and his angels' plate in front of Kyles and Stans. As he went to leave again they all heard something in the kitchen drop and shatter.

"Be right back," Kenny said as he left the room quickly.

"What kind of person is this to make Kenny not even drink alcohol?" Kyle asked as Kenny used to have a fridge full of alcohol.

"Must be one scary ass person," Stan said as he looked up to see Kenny come back with their water.

"You'll start eating we'll be out in a second and here's parmesan if you want it," Kenny said placing the parmesan in the middle of the table. He left again and for a good few minutes, they waited. The food was still pretty hot seeing as it had only been about 5 minutes since served. Kenny came back out with four forks and a placed two down and gave the other two to the redhead and the brunette. He then sat down and that's when they noticed a new bandage around his hand.

"What happened to you?" Stan asked.

"I was picking up some glass and one cut me pretty badly. My beloved had been reaching for glass cups high up and it fell to the floor instead." Kenny explained as he added parmesan to his and his loves' plate. They then looked up to see a girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes. The girl put the glasses down and smiled at them.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I was getting dessert ready." Which explained why Kenny kept bringing everything out. Butter then looked at their plates and saw that they didn't touch them.

"Oh, you didn't have to wait for me." Butter said while blushing. They both saw Kenny look at the blond with a bright smile. One neither of them has ever seen.

"Oh, we don't mind. Besides, it's rude to eat without the host." Kyle said elbowing Stan whose mouth hung open in shock.

"Isn't my boyfriend just the sweetest." Kenny "asked" while kissing Butters cheek.

"Oh, I forget to introduce you'll. Butters the redhead is Kyle and the Brunette is my boss, Stan. Kyle, Stan this is my beloved boyfriend Butters." Kenny said as he watched their expression turn to shock.

For some reason, everyone thought Butters was a girl. It may have been because of his lithe stature, big blue eyes, rosy cheeks, pert bubble butt that seemed to make others look small, or just the fact that he was so shy and downright adorable. He then took notice of Butters rubbing his knuckles together while blushing.

"I guess it's time to eat. " Kenny said as Kyle and Stan simply nodded their head and slowly slipped out of their initial shock and ate while glancing both at Butter then Kenny. Once finished Butters collected all the plates and went to wash them.

"Soo…." Kenny was waiting for them to comprehend the situation. It looked like Stan was the first.

"Are you sure that's really a boy? No surgery or anything." Stan asked.

"I've known him since he was 12 and his family would never waste their money on him for anything," Kenny said and both the boys froze at the look that crossed Kennys' eyes. They had seen it once before during a meeting with some important businessmen and Kenny had left during the middle of it. He got a call at the time and picked up instantly. Everyone at the time was surprised and when one of their lackeys had tried to stop him, they ended up buried in the wall. He lived but just barely and it took him 2 years to recover.

"So yes I'm sure he's a boy. That or when we have sex he puts on a strap on." Kenny said as he chuckled a bit.

"We didn't hear about him from you," Kyle said referring to when they were twelve.

"I figured you guys would make him not come around. Well, not you but the fatass." Kenny said. The fatass in mention had gone missing when they were 14.

Apparently, his body was found just a few years after he died but the body already been eaten and decomposed mostly. The specialist said that he fell off the cliff and died on impact. Seeing as he was found next to a cliff and the roped looked like it had snapped.

Cartman was often told he should lose weight but he never listened. No one really missed him, all except his mother but she ended up marrying some rich hunk and moved away from South Park just months after her son's tragic passing.

Most of the town forgot about Cartman just weeks after he was buried.

"That's true that he wasn't the nicest but I doubt he would have bullied Butters," Stan said.

"Easy for you to say. I think he bullied you rarely." Kyle said as he took a sip from his water.

"I'm gonna help him with the dessert," Kenny said as he walked into the kitchen. When Kyle and Stan got bored of just staring they went into the kitchen to bother Kenny and get to know Butters. When they entered they found Butters on top of the counter with his legs wrapped around Kenny.

They appeared to be frenching and quite deeply. It looked like the dishes were done and the chocolate sponge cake was sitting next to the stove cooling off. The stove was off and it looked like the leftovers were put away. Stan cleared his throat after a good minute of being quiet.

He didn't mean to ruin the moment but Kenny had looked like he was about to start stripping Butters. When Butters heard Stan he instantly unwrapped his legs and stopped his lip-lock with Kenny. Kenny growled slightly in annoyance. Before mumbling something about cockblocking assholes.

"Now Kenny is that any way to talk to your boss," Stan asked smirking before Kyle elbowed him.

"When at work no but we aren't at work," Kenny said as he allowed Butters to jump off the counter. Butters looked like a tomato mumbling about how sorry he was.

"Don't worry about it. Stans just teasing you." Kyle said as he watched Butters pull out 4 small plates. He then cut the cake into 12 pieces and put a slice on everyone's plate with an accompanying fork. They finished the dessert in the kitchen and Kenny did the dishes this time. Butter leads them to the living room.

"W-would you like to p-play any games? Or maybe watch a movie?" Butters offered to show them the board games, console games, and the movies. While they looked over what games and movies they had. Kenny walked in and simply sat down on the sofa. He dragged Butters down with him and forced him to sit on his lap. Stan and Kyle pretended not to notice as they decided to watch a movie they found. It was the movie

"Who Framed Roger the Rabbit" and as they turned around they gave the disk to Butters who got up and put it in their DVD player. He turned the TV on and got the remote for both the DVD player and the TV. Then he sat back down but this time next to Kenny instead of his lap.

Kenny pulled him close and as they got to snuggling, Kyle and Stan sat close enough to look like friends. Yet both Butters and Kenny could tell they also wanted to snuggle. So Kenny ever so "sneakily" pushed his religious friend into their boss. Kyle glared slightly before he felt his bosses arms around his waist.

He decided he would forgive Kenny this one time. After the movie, Stan asked for some of the sponge cake to go. Butters smiled and gave him a plate with four pieces on it wrapped in saran wrap.

"I'll give the plate back to Kenny whenever we are finished," Kyle said as he grabbed the plate and left the house with his boss. Kenny smirked as he finally would get to ravage his sweet little Butters. Butters blushed and quietly squealed as Kenny picked him up.

He was in the bedroom before he even had time to comprehend how Kenny got them there so fast. Later that night he and Kenny decided to clean up themselves as they were quite dirty from their late-night activity. They went to the shower just to get a little dirtier.

When Kenny finally calmed down they went to sleep at roughly 1 in the morning. Butters being Butters got up at 8 in the morning which is 2 hours later than he usually gets up. He made breakfast at 8:30 and it turned out to be french toast with some eggs and bacon.

He woke up Kenny after he set the table and got them both some orange juice.

"Buttercup do you believe in sleeping late?" Kenny asked as he at his eggs and bacon. He then applied a small amount of syrup to his french toast and heard Butters mumble something.

"Babe you're gonna have to speak up," Kenny said as he finished his plate and saw Butters now just working on his french toast.

"Well since you won't be here tomorrow when I wake up I figured we could spend all day together. I'm sorry I woke you. You can go back to sleep." Butter finished his french toast and juice and took the finished plate from Kenny away. Kenny sighed as he finished his juice and then walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Buttercup. I know how hard it can be and I'm trying to make it where I have more time for dates and just spending time together." Kenny apologized as he kissed Butters cheek.

"So how about I finish the last few dishes and you go get dressed?" Kenny offered with a smile. Butters looked appeased and turned around and kissed Kenny before running off and getting dressed. Kenny sighed and was thankful that it didn't take anymore persuading.

He finished the dishes and dried them, before going into their bedroom seeing Butters already lay out his clothes. The most innocent boy then went to the restroom to brush his teeth, hair, and use the restroom. Butters's hair was relatively short but still, fit his face perfectly.

While Kenny's hair was long and oftentimes he had to put it in a ponytail. He still somehow managed to either look like a hot demon or handsome prince. It all depended on his outfit and hair. Butters picked out Kenny's clothes which meant Kenny got to pick Butters.

Butters wore shorts that stopped just below the butt and a shirt that had a skull on it that was being held by a grim reaper. The skull had cracks in it, making it look like the grim reaper was about to crush it. He also wore one of Kenny's orange jackets and some black converse.

While Kenny had to wear some ripped black jeans, he couldn't wear skinny jeans, and a white shirt that had holes placed all around it. Kenny wore all black converse and simply opted out of a jacket. He then went to the restroom to finish getting ready and Butters went to get changed in the bedroom.

They both left once Butters finished tying his shoes. Kenny put his wallet in his pocket and had a watch on seeing it was already 10. He grabbed the car keys and waited for Butters to put on his little backpack that had first aid, his wallet, keys to the house and some other keys, and a knife. Kenny also had a knife in his other pocket and a gun in the car.

"Ready." Butters smiled excitedly and they left, as they left Butters locked the door and activated the security system. Kenny opened the gate they had and got in the driver seat next to Butters. He didn't bother buckling up seeing as he had to shut the gate anyways. He put the lock on the gate after he shut it and got back in the car.

Once he made sure they were both buckled he left their property and went to the mall. Butters had said to him the day before that he wanted to buy some of the macarons from the dessert store and see how they turned out. He was trying to see if he were turning out right and needed a reference.

They arrived at the mall at 10:45 and parked not too far away from the entrance. Kenny took the keys out of the ignition and then opened the door for Butters to get out. Butters had tried but Kenny kept locking the door and so he had to wait for Kenny to open the door.

He grabbed the hand offered to him and put his mini backpack on. Kenny shut the door and locked the car, as he and Butters then walked to the entrance hand in hand. They got some looks from people but ignored them as they were used to it.

They got the dessert first and then went around to different stores buying some stuff. First, they bought more clothes, and Kenny had jokingly mentioned getting some lingerie for Butters. When he saw the blush that lite up his angels' face he decided he would buy some online.

They then went to the furniture store which had more than just furniture. They bought some knives and cookware that they had been lacking, as well as some baking equipment. They then went to the book store and bought a couple of books on cooking and baking, sex positions, and how to treat injuries.

Butters had practically been on fire when the cashier looked at them funny for Kenny's book choice. Kenny simply laughed as Butters tried to sprint out of there. Butters had refused to hold his hand for the rest of their trip (he caved within 5 minutes.). They later went back to the food court after Butters instead trip to the shoe place because Kenny's work shoes had holes.

They ended up buying 2 pairs of converse, one for each, and Kenny a durable pair of work shoes. They had left the mall after that for lunch, they didn't want anything there, and decided on a nice Italian place. They both had a small plate of stuffed ravioli with water and Kenny paid, while Butters gave the tip.

They later went to the grocery store and bought an assortment of food so they could have meals for weeks on ends. Butters also bought some ingredients to make macarons, cheesecake, and a few other things. They left shortly after and arrived at home, this time Butters unlocked the gate and deactivate the security system.

He then went to unlock the door and helped Kenny carry the stuff the had bought. After everything had been put away and the clothes they bought were in the washer, they decided to go and hike. They had changed clothes and were now back in the car.

By the time that had finished their hike and got back home, it was 8:49. They both took a shower and while Butters worked on dessert, Kenny worked on the dinner. Tonight they were having creamy mushroom soup with stuffed dumplings. By the time everything was prepped and ready, Butters was mostly done with the macarons.

They ate dinner while talking about a mix of things. Once they were both done Butters washed the dishes and checked on the macarons. He then got ready for bed and both he and Kenny had tried the macarons.

"I don't know who thought I deserved you but thank them. You're just perfect." Kenny said as he ate one more macaron. Butters then put them in a container and told Kenny he should give some to his colleges.

Kenny sighed but simply said "Yes Honey.".

As much as Kenny loved sex he just wanted to cuddle tonight. Butters didn't mind that but he wanted to wear something other than Kenny's shirt. Not that he was complaining but it felt so weird.

"Keep wiggling like that and I'll think you want to have sex," Kenny whispered into Butters's ears before nipping it.

"I can't g-get used t-to just your s-shirt," Butters said as he fiddled with the bottom of the shirt.

"Well you can always wear nothing or perhaps you want to have sex," Kenny said as he pressed himself closer to Butters.

"You m-meany," Butters whispered before he slowly got comfortable. Kenny smirked as he noticed his love falling asleep. When Kenny woke up that morning he noticed the blanket had somehow been thrown on the floor and that his shirt had ridden up on his Buttercup.

His soft smooth butt was just out for him to see and at this moment he didn't think morning sex sounded too bad. He started by playing with his nipples and whispering in his ear that if he didn't wake up he would be waking up in a very compromising position.

Butters mumble something but didn't appear to stir any more than that. Kenny smiled as he continued with his attack and indeed did Butters wakes up in a compromising position. He woke to one of his legs on Kenny's shoulder and the other on the bed. With Kenny pumping his dick.

"Butter's have I ever told you that I love how flexible you are. " Kenny said as he starting pounding into Butters before he could even get out a single word. From then, till a knock came on the door, Kenny assaulted Butters prostate. No matter how many times they did it Butters remained as tight as the first time.

Kenny ignored the knock and once he was finished he put his pajama pants on as Butters tried to catch his breath. Kenny grabbed a gun and looked through the peephole. He sighed and put the gun down and opened the door to a nervous-looking Tweek and Craig, they were Stan and Kyle's drivers, when Kenny wasn't.

Craig flipped him off as he told him to hurry the fuck up. Tweek kept spasming and apologized with a little noise between his sentence. Kenny said he'd hurry and offered to let them come in. They both entered and Tweek kept looking around in awe.

They both that it would be a pigsty and yet it was so clean they couldn't even find a single bit of dust. They both looked at the door Kenny had just gone through and saw a shy looking girl come out wearing one of Kenny's shirt and some shorts that weren't even visible under the shirt.

"Would you like some breakfast?" The pretty girl asked. Tweek and Craig went to say no but then Stan and Kyle entered saying they would love some breakfast. As Stan went to the dining room Kyle walked over to the two boys and whispered something in their ear.

"There is no fucking way that is a fucking boy." Craig cursed. Butters blushed and started fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. Kenny was then behind him and yanked up his shirt.

"Sorry boys but this is my boyfriend whose nipples are beautiful pink pert goodness and aren't attached to any form of boobs," Kenny said as Butters instantly ran into the Kitchen. Kyle simply shook his head and lead the spasming Tweek and the cursing Craig to the dining room.

Stan sat on one side of the table with Kyle next to him, while Tweek and Craig sat on the other side facing them. The table has 6 chairs thankfully and had enough room for everyone to still move. Kyle had some Orange Juice, Tweek and Kenny had some coffee, Craig and Stan had water, and Butters had some strawberry lemonade. They all had some chocolate chip waffles with an omelet that had bell peppers, bacon, and some mushrooms (leftover ones that didn't get in the soup).

After they all finished Kenny washed the dishes and went to brush his teeth. Kyle gave Butters his number when he noticed that Stan would be wanting to eat here more often. Butters waved bye to all of them and kissed Kenny bye. After they had all left Butters got ready for his day which would mostly consist of working out.

As he was about to walk out of the house he noticed the kitchen light still on. He then went to turn it off and noticed the macarons on the counter. He didn't want them to go to waste but he didn't want to bother Kenny. So after a bit of struggling, he decided to text Kyle. Not even 3 minutes go by before a message pops up on his phone.

'Hi, Butters. This is Stan. I'm gonna send you our address and you can just drop by with the sweets.' Butters then changed clothes and left the houses with the macarons. He locked up and had the GPS on so he could find them. The place he went to was a huge mansion with a gate that he had to get through.

On the gate, two men were sitting on top of it and there were two more standing by the gate and looked like they were talking to someone. One of the men approached his car and asked why he was here and he said that Stan had told him to come. The man then spoke on the walky-talky and he heard Kyle's voice come through.

The man signaled to the other men to let Butters in and before Butters drove through he offered him a macaron. The man looked at him strangely before nodding. The man then got three more and gave them to the other guards. They thanked him with a straight face and when he was gone all the guards agreed that they wouldn't mind if he came more often. (Kyle told them he was a boy).

When Butters pulled up there were two more guards at the door and once again Butters offered and they said yes. Butters thought it was strange till he heard Stan's voice through the door he was supposed to walk through.

"There will be a boy come through with some macarons and you will not say no," Stan ordered his men. Butters then knocked on the door and it was opened by two men on the other side. When Butters finally passed out one macaron to everyone he went to leave but felt something touch his butt.

"Boss, you sure this is a boy?" The man asked and then went to grab his butt again. Before the man could lay another finger on him he was punched in the face causing him to fly back and hit the wall.

"What the fu.." His sentence was cut off when he felt a gun against his head. All the other people in the room instantly had their gun at the ready. Stans business associates were still sitting just watching the blond man about to kill one of the henchmen. They were used to violence and didn't bat an eyelash.

"Stand down men," Stan ordered as his other henchmen put their guns away.

"Yes, I'm sure he's a boy. I'll be right back. Kyle can you continue the meeting." Stan said as he leads the beat-up henchmen, Butters, and Kenny out of the room. They went into a separate room and Stan ordered one of his men to take the beat-up one to the doctor they had downstairs and handed him the last macarons telling him it was for the doctor.

"Kenny you can't go beating up your people," Stan said as the two henchmen left.

"When Kyle is sexually harassed by one of your associate you can lecture me," Kenny said as he hugged Butters and had his hands grabbing his butt. As to erase that other man's touch.

"Fine but next time at least wait till you're in private," Stan said as he left the other room to go back to the meeting. Kenny then followed behind him and they both sat down with everyone looking at the unknown male. Kenny then put Butters in his lap and made it clear that he wasn't leaving anytime soon. Stan simply sighed and went to continue the meeting but was cut off by one of the business owners.

"Is it alright to continue this when we can tell that you'll just jump straight to violence." The man asked as he wanted to leave soon.

"Mr. Heart I understand that you feel uncomfortable with what just happened but do try to remember that I ignored the violence that you've done in the past. So do try your best to ignore this incident." The others simply ignored this as this happened at every meeting. was not known for the love of people but his love of violence.

The meeting went on still with everyone pretending that Butters wasn't there, that the fight didn't happen, and Mr. Hearts' chat. After the meeting was done all the people left with their guard in tow and Butters trying to convince Kenny to let him leave so he could work out.

However, seeing as Stan didn't have any plans till later Kenny said he could work out with Butters. So seeing no other way out Butters sighed and then agreed to the forced work out session. When Butters finished his workout session he left to go home so he could shower and then get to cleaning. However, before he could even try to leave he felt Kenny wrap his arms around his waist.

"Kenny I stink and I'm all sweaty," Butters stated while trying to escape the arms that had pinned him against his boyfriend's body.

"Then you'll be okay if we shower right?" Kenny questioned as he threw Butters over his shoulder and started walking to the bathroom.

"That's not the point. Kenny we just had s-sex this morning." Butters said as he felt himself being put down. He then felt all his clothes vanish and was in the shower with Kenny not even a minute later.

"W-wai…" He was cut off when Kenny kissed him and was now struggling to maintain his resolve. He wasn't even aware of the fact that the shower had been turned on. As Kenny was about to release his load inside Butters, there was a knock on the door.

"Kenny I realize that you feel the need to mark your territory but we have a business to attend to," Stan said just behind the door.

"I'll be out in 10 minutes," Kenny responded as he continued to pound into Butters. True to his words Kenny and Butters both exited the bathroom. They both were fully clothed and with a few new bite marks and hickeys on Butters. Butters blushed and the kissed Kenny on the cheek before leaving. However, before he could Kenny grabbed his hand and frenched him. As well as Kyle giving him the plate that held the cake from a couple of nights before.

"Well seeing as your car is parked next to the car we're taking, you can just walk with us," Kyle suggested. Before Butters could even give a response he felt Kenny wrap his arms around his shoulder. They began walking to the vehicles and they passed the doctor's room. Butters saw the man who touched him had a broken nose and it was bandaged up.

Before he could see anymore Kenny blocked his view and when they got to the cars; Kenny opened the door for Butters and watched him leave after they exchanged "I love you" and kisses. Once Butters was out of view Kenny went back into his role as the silent but deadly left-hand man.

He opened the back door for his boss who got in and did the same for Kyle. Then he got into the driver's seat and followed the directions to their meet up with some less than friendly people. After everything was said and done Kenny did his part of the job. He beat up the people who defied his boss and even killed a few.

He changed his gloves when the ones he was wearing were covered in blood. He had rolled up his sleeves and after he was done he stepped aside for his boss who had approached the one person alive.

"Tell your boss that this is my territory and if I see him doing business on it again, he's dead," Stan said with such a cold expression that the man felt that the reaper had just approached him. All three left the area and continued with business as usual. Stan telling people what to do, Kyle surveying the situation and making sure nothing got out of hand, and Kenny beating the shit out of people.

Simple as that. When all the business was done for the day, Kenny then went back to the mansion with the two in the back.

"Anything else Kyle or are we done?" Stan asked as he looked through the cameras in the mansion.

"Well unless you wish to kill the spy now or later is up to you," Kyle said as he looked through all the people that worked for Stan.

"How much of a threat is he at this moment?" Stan asked as he watched said spy try to break into his office.

"Well seeing as he has now taken a direct approach to try to get information, I'd say we get rid of him now," Kyle said as he sent a message to all their henchmen.

'We have a spy in our midst and Kenny will be taking care of him. You are to avoid him. He's in the upstairs hall in front of the boss's office. Snipers keep an eye on him but do not let him know. Everyone else, business as if nothing has happened."

After the message was sent there came replies that all basically said 'Yes sir'.

"It has been taken care of," Kyle said as they pulled up to the gate. The men that were on top of the gate had snipers pointed at the office and the men that opened the gate told them that he had been trying to open the door since the message.

"Thank you. Craig and Tweek keep an eye on him and inform me if he moves."

Craig flipped him off and Tweek kept making strange noises. Stan was well aware of their states but he also knew they were the best snipers. Tweek somehow always managed to hit everything dead on, even with his spasming self. They continued down the driveway but turned off the headlights.

"Stop here," Stan instructed. Kenny then said something along the lines of being right back before he exited the car. Kyle and Stan watched from the cameras and saw that Kenny had run-up to the window just below the floor he needed to be on. He climbed up the window and once he was there he hung off the ledge of the window he was entering.

He pulled the window open gently and then he pulled himself up and then did a backflip to get in. He landed softly on the floor and simply watched the man try to open the office door. He heard Stan's voice through his earbud.

"You are to knock him unconscious. Do not kill him. We need to find out any information that we can."

"Understood." Was all Kenny said. It was loud enough for the man trying to open the door to turn around. You could see the terror that struck this man's face when he turned around. He then tried to run but the second he took his eyes off Kenny was the second that he felt a hand on his head.

He suddenly felt his feet being removed from the floor. The next thing he knew was pain all through his head. Kenny had shoved his head against the wooden floor quite roughly. Before he could even begin to try to escape he felt a needle plunge into his neck. His world turned black and Kenny then looked up to see his boss approaching. There were two men behind him and Kenny released the man's head and closed the window.

"Take that man to that room," Stan said and the men instantly grabbed the man and took him to the room mentioned before. The room was painted black and covered in plastic; it was only for those who did something that the boss didn't take kindly. Their boss was kind yet didn't allow any form of treachery.

He allowed his men to do anything else however starting fights with other people not in their gang, hurting the innocent, and treachery were the big three, not to-dos. Anyone who did these things was sent to that room and returned beyond fixing. They become shells of the people they were and they eventually just died, most lasted a week. Once the three men, Kenny, and Stan were gone a person stepped out of the shadows.

It was a blonde-haired woman and she then walked up to the office door and locked picked her way in. She then silently closed the door behind her and pulled out a flashlight from her backpack. She then began to go through one of the filing cabinets.

Before she could open the other draws she heard a gun click. She turned around to see Kyle just sitting on the desk 5 feet away from her. He had his gun pointed at her and then she saw the door open and the lights flick on. There was Stan just blocking the door with another gun pointed at her.

"Bebe it's been ages since we last talked. How's Wendy doing?" Stan asked with a fake smile.

"Still upset that you choose the jew over her," Bebe said as she tried to get her gun inconspicuously. Just as she reached the spot where her gun should have been she noticed it was gone.

"I do hope this isn't what you were looking for," Kyle said as he set the gun down next to him.

"You forgot that this jew has sticky fingers and just loves to take other people's things and people," Kyle said with a smirk. Bebe tsked and went to make a run for the window when she felt a hand around her throat. She was then lifted off the floor and shoved against the wall. Bebe immediately went to trying to scratch the unknown person's arm.

"Kenny we need her alive," Kenny growled to himself before dropping her and punching her in the stomach. She looked up at Kenny as her world turned black. Silently asking why.

"That's for Butters you disgusting whore," Kenny said seething.

"I'm aware that she tried to break you'll up but wasn't that a little aggressive?" Stan asked as he picked up the girl.

"Butters ignored me for 3 months because of her. We almost did break up. I think a little abuse is good for her." Kenny said as he followed the two men into the bad room. Stan strapped her into the table next to the man from before.

"Well, Kyle this is your area so I'm gonna go back to my office. Do be careful. Come on Kenny." Stan said as he kissed Kyles cheek and left with Kenny following behind him. Kyle then removed his jacket and slid up his sleeves. He then put on a rubber apron and some rubber gloves that went to his elbow.

He then began his experiment but not before waking up the first victim and letting the other wake from the screams. About 37 minutes after he finished the first victim he heard a knock on the door. Bebe had woken up before and Kyle gagged her because quite frankly her screams were just annoying. He sighed and before he could slide down the mask he had put on he saw Butters enter the room. Butters simply looked at him and the two people strapped to the table.

"I'm sorry Kyle. I didn't mean to disturb you. It's just I made dinner and wanted to know if you wanted some. Oh and if it's not too much of a hassle could you find Stan and Kenny?" Butters said as he simply stood there smiling.

"Umm...y-yeah sure. I'll be down with them in about five minutes." Kyle said as he slowly took off his mask. Being completely surprised at Butters's lack of reaction from what he's seen.

"Oh perfect. Thank you, Kyle. Your men already ate. I hope it's okay that I made the food." Butters said clasping his hands together in front of him as he tilted his head and grinned.

"It's all good. See you in a few minutes." Kyle said as he watched Butters turn around and leave the room. Kyle then drugged Bebe and put his apron, gloves, and mask on a tray off to the side. He then left and went to the office were Kenny and Stan were arguing about who knows what. Kyle wasn't paying attention.

"Guys Butters is downstairs in the kitchen and has made dinner," Kyle said as he slowly tried to comprehend at how twisted Butters really was to simply stand there and smile as a woman and man were tied up to a table. The man is very close to death but just barely hanging on.

"Kenny I don't mean to sound rude but I have to ask you a question," Kyle stated as he and the other two left the office to head to the dining room.

"What is it? You seem quite chilled Kyle." Kenny asked as he watched Kyle struggle for a second.

"Butters entered the room and saw a naked almost dead guy covered in blood and he just smiled and acted like he wasn't there. Not including Bebe. Why?" Kyle explained as Stan even raised an eyebrow. They both noticed Kenny suddenly get a cold look on his face and became tight-lipped.

"That's up to him. If he wants to tell I will as well." Kenny said as he suddenly leaped over the railing and landed softly on the 1st level. He then vanished into the dark with Kyle and Stan following behind and giving questioned gaze to each other. When they made it down the steps and into the dining room they saw that Butters had set out plates filled with roast beef, mashed potatoes, and some green beans.

There was some gravy in a little gravy boat and they could decide how much they wanted. They also noticed the doctor was sitting next to Butters who was in the lap of Kenny.

Kyle and Stan sat on the opposite side of them and dinner was quite enjoyable with a few hiccups, seeing as Kenny wasn't talking at all. He was getting fed by Butters and had his arms wrapped around his waist. Butters had also made some chocolate cake with raspberries.

It tasted pretty good and was just so good that the doctor had taken extra to his room after he saw that his boss was basically telling him that he needed to leave, without actually speaking obviously. Butters may have not noticed the look but Kenny sure as hell did.

Kyle had let Butters put the leftovers away, there wasn't much seeing as their whole crew had come and got some. Once he was done Stan stood up and led them to his personal office which was soundproof, and you couldn't enter without a special key that only the boss, right-hand man, and left man had.

He then sat down at a couch that had a fireplace and TV in front of it. They both saw Kenny lean towards Butters and assumed he whispered something to him because of his expression change for a few seconds before going back to his smiling self.

"Kenny that's up to you. I'll stand by your decisions." Butters said while confidently smiling and placed his hands in Kennys. Kenny then squeezed the hands resting gently in his.

"The reason Butters was unaffected by the torture session is that he's seen his parent's bodies torn open. All that shit inside them was on the floor not including the other shit wrong with their bodies." Kenny stated as he felt Butters squeeze his hands for comfort.

"It was all over the news for a few days. Mr. and Mrs. Stotch slaughtered in their homes." Kenny continued as he watched the two light bulbs light up in his friends.

"Oh yeah, it did say something along the lines of son spared," Stan remembered as he tried to recall what the son looked like.

"That was Butters here," Kenny said as he snuggled himself against Butters.

"But we would have seen him at school and I wouldn't forget a classmate," Kyle said as he looked at Butters suspiciously.

"I wasn't allowed to leave the house. I was homeschooled actually. Up until High School." Butters mentioned softly. Stan and Kyle looked at each other before asking Kenny for a private moment.

"Are you sure Butters didn't kill his family?" Kyle asked as he whispered the question.

"Butters doesn't kill anything ever," Kenny said as he seemed unfazed by the question.

"Didn't Cartman mention a blonde boy he called Leopold?" Kyle said as he watched Kenny walk back to Butters. Making sure Kenny and Butters didn't hear it.

"You don't think Butters is Leopold do you?" Stan asked as he eyed the sweet-looking blond. Kyle shrugged as they both walked back to the coach.

"Butters is your real name or is it a nickname?" Stan asked as he threw all tactics out the window. Butters simply giggled as Kenny glared at them.

"I'm stopping you right there. Don't integrate my Buttercup." Kenny said as he brought the petite blond closer to him.

"Well, Kenny I don't think Butters is the person you think he is," Kyle stated while now openly glaring at Butters.

"I didn't kill my family or Cartman," Butters said while letting Kenny nuzzle his neck.

"Butters has super good hearing. To clear all the crap that you'll are building up I'm gonna tell you right now." Kenny finally said with a less than pleased look. Both boys leaned in a little and prepared themselves.

"I killed Butters's parents and that stupid fat ass. Butters's parents abused him every day and he was even punished for breathing wrong. So one day I snuck into his room to find him with a broken arm and fractured ribs. I lost my temper and killed them with no remorse. Cartman had found out about our relationship and blackmailed Butters. This was before his parents were dead. One day Cartman tried to force himself on Butters and when Butters ran I convinced him to help me. I gave Cartman an already frayed rope that wouldn't stand his weight and then when he was being propelled down the rope snapped. I could have saved him but I watched him die as he begged me to save his worthless life. Butters was the one who convinced him to rock climb with me." Kenny finished the tale with Butters hugging him.

"I know it may be hard to accept but I love Kenny and anything he does or says I will stand by. Even when he killed my parents and Cartman. I know it was because he loved me and just wanted to help. I won't abandon him just because people don't accept us." Butters said while smiling down at the serious, but slowly brightening, face of his beloved Kenny.

Stan and Kyle then decided that whatever Kenny has done and will do was not for them but for Butters. All the years of killing people and being a cold-hearted person to those who got in the way. None of it was for their sake or because of their longtime friendship. They both looked at the blonde pair releasing that Butters was twice as dangerous.

He could control Kenny to a great degree and the fact that he had such an air around him that made everyone drop their guard. He could poison you and you'd blame someone else believing that he was much too innocent to harm you. Sure their love seemed pure but it was built on the need for Kenny to protect Butters.

They said that if one died the other would follow shortly after. Kenny was attached to a sweet yet twisted boy and Butters was attached to a psychopath who'd try to kill anyone that touched him and would kill anyone who dared to cross the boundary he set up.

Stan and Kyle from then on just watched the two grow closer and closer. They needed each other, Kenny for Butters because he needed him to survive like a normal person and Butters for Kenny because it was the only attachment he had to this earth that kept him sane.

Their twisted love was indeed blinding at first making you think it was pure but in reality, it was so dark and twisted that anyone trying to break it would get killed instead. Stan and Kyle decided then and there that this was one couple that they would support and never interfere with. For both their lives and the fact that even if Kenny didn't care about their friendship they did.

"Let's head off to bed Kyle. Butters, you can stay tonight. I'm sure Kenny would love to show you the bedroom." Stan laughed a little as he saw a lustful glint cross Kenny's eyes and a blush spread on Butter. Even if they weren't normal and their relationship was twisted, they could still act like normal people.

Stan could tell that they truly loved and cared for each other as could Kyle. The next morning they came into the dining room to see all their men eating breakfast with huge smiles. When they all saw him they stood up and I went to leave.

"No, you'll stay. I believe that eating breakfast with me isn't that bad." Stan said as he got himself and Kyle a plate. Kenny was once again eating with Butters in his lap. It appeared that Butters was now a permanent fixture in their little gang.


End file.
